A New Journey
by moviegal3492
Summary: Harry sets out to find the rest of the horcruxes, but a mysterious girl who moved in next door has been entangled into the search. But is she really an accident, or was this all planed...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter One: New People In Town.

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of trucks outside. His eyes fluttered opened. He felt for his glasses on the night stand beside his bed, when he was successful in finding them he pushed them onto his face.

Harry stumbled over to his window and gazed outside. Various pieces of furniture were being unloaded from a giant moving van.

" New neighbors, typical. Happy Birthday." He said to himself.

Today was his seventeen birthday, he was now legally able to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

But happy was not the word to describe his birthday, nor this whole year.

Dumbledore was murdered by a man he trusted, but no matter how many times Harry tried to the tell headmaster about his suspicions about Snape, Dumbledore said he trusted Snape.

Yet Snape ended up killing him. A task Draco Malfoy was supposed to carry out.

And the horcrux Harry and Dumbledore set out to find, was a fake. It was a fake locket, with a letter that made no sense what so ever. Who the heck is R.A.B?

Harry hated Voldemort more then ever for sending death eaters to attack Hogwarts.

He despised Snape even more for murdering Dumbledore.

Harry disliked the world for allowing this to happen.

Tonight he was leaving. Leaving to find the rest of the freakin horcruxes.

He pulled on some clothes and trudged downstairs.

He was at the next to last step when the doorbell rang.

Harry's aunt, Petunia, opened the front door to reveal a girl about the age of fourteen with long amber colored hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and jean shorts. She was holding a note pad in her hands.

" Hi, my name is Jess, and yada, yada, yada. Ok, listen my aunt sent my all around the neighborhood to get everybody's names, and you are the eleventh house I've been to. So if you'd be so kind to just give me your names and not engage in further conversation, I'd be very grateful." Jess said without looking up from her notes, and when she did her eyes darted to Petunia's husband, Vernon who had walked in with Dudley during Jess's Introduction.

"Well...er...my name is Vernon, this is my son Dudley," Vernon patted his son's shoulder and continued, " And that's my wife, Petunia."

Jess took a pen out of her pocket and scribbled all this down. " What about you?" She asked.

" Who?" Petunia responded.

" On the steps.."

Everybody turned around, now just noticing Harry.

" Oh, he's nobody." Dudley snapped.

" I didn't ask you." Jess narrowed her eyes at Dudley, who seemed to back down all the sudden.

" I'm Harry." Harry answered awkwardly.

Jess met his eyes then tore her gaze away.

" Vernon, Petunia, Dungly, Harry." She said in a goodbye tone.

" It's Dudley." Dudley corrected finding his voice again.

"Sure it is." And with that Jess walked to the house beside the Dursley's and went inside.

" She was quite rude!" Vernon informed his wife.

Harry went into the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl, then went back upstairs, doing this with a smirk on his face. Nobody ever talks to Dudley like that, except, of course, for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! It means a lot! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...

Chapter Two

Harry stuck his wand in his pocket, then climbed down the conveniently located trellis.

It was midnight, time for his departing.

He looked back up to his window and whistled softly.

A snowy white owl flew out of his room and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

Harry pulled out a note from his back pocket.

" Hedwig."

The owl hooted in response.

" Take this to Ron's and wait there for me, ok?"

Hedwig playfully bit Harry's finger, then off he went into the starry night sky.

Harry levitated his trunk in front of him, very low to the ground in case someone was watching it would look like the luggage had wheels.

He needed to find a deserted place for him to apparate, the playground.

Dudley had terrorized it so much you rarely saw anybody there anymore, not even a bird.

Harry got to the crosswalk, about to step onto the street.

_Crack_

Harry spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

Nothing.

Nothing, but the still night air and the leaves on the concrete sidewalk.

He turned back around to the crosswalk.

_Crunch_

Harry jumped wand at the ready, checking for someone else's presence.

" _Looking for me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming:

Chapter Three

Harry turned.

" Running away are we? That's a shame, your name was the easiest to remember." Jess waggled her finger.

Harry stepped back a few steps.

" Well, I don't blame you. That Dud something rather, was really weird."

" Why are you following me?" Harry raised his wand up, and Jess eyed it's upward raising.

" I'm not following you, and if I were, what are you going to do? Poke me with your stick? Honestly, you should get some pepper spray, or Oust for that matter...better yet, don't come out late at night."

" Why are you following me?" Harry repeated.

" I'm not following you!" Jess got a little snappy this time around.

" Then what are you doing out here?"

" Taking my dog out! He barks at every hour of night unless he gets what he wants!"

" What dog?"

" This- oh crap!" Jess lifted her leash, only to find nothing on the end.

" Smokey! Smokey! Come here!" She yelled.

" Shhhhhhh! You're going to wake the neighbors!" Harry covered her mouth.

" Mmmmm! Lmmmmm! Grrrrrrrr!"

" What?" Harry let go.

" NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed.

" Fine! But will you shut up!" Harry started to go red in the face, and Jess did the oppisite. Her face was deathly pale.

" Jess?"

" Shhhh!" This time Jess did the covering of the mouth and added the shoving behind a bush factor.

" What the-"

" Listen!"

Harry cocked his head toward the air.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Jess reached behind her back.

Harry gripped his wand.

" Stay here." He instructed.

He crouched down, slowly scooting toward the edge of the bush.

KA-BOOM!

Harry and Jess were thrown away from the shrub.

Harry got to his feet. " Expell-"

The Deatheaters threw another curse.

Jess stood too.

" Get back down!" Harry commanded.

" Oh, shut up already!" Jess finished pulling something from behind her back, a knife.

" That won't help!"

" Oh really?"

Jess expertly flung it at the dark objects. It soared threw the air, Harry could almost hear a high-pitched whistle.

The Deatheaters focused so much on Harry, they didn't see the knife coming.

It hit one of them in it's wand arm.

" And that's how ya get it done!" Jess cheered to herself.

" Jess, don't do that again!" Harry said, although surprised by the out come.

Then he saw something horrifying.

" Jess!"

Jess turned her gaze on Harry. Wrong move.

A bright light came toward her.

She was hurled to the ground.

Harry crawled over to her.

" Jess!"

" Aggg..."

" Jess?"

" That hurt."

" Your still alive?"

" Yes, you idiot!"

" Grab on to my arm, tightly! And what ever you do don't let go!"

Jess did as she was told.

Harry stood both of them up, then spun quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you 123315 ,Harry123Ginny, and starlover88. I will try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not very good at it...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four

Harry realized that Jess was probably experiencing the sensation of not being able to breath, as what happened to him the first time he Apparated with Dumbledore.

He rapidly pushed that thought out of his mind, on the fear of bringing up emotions that needed to be held inside.

Finally they reached their destination.

Jess collapsed on the ground.

" Who's there?" A voice hollered from inside the door of the Burrow.

" It's Harry!"

" Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley twisted the doorknob, but it was slammed shut.

" No! Don't do that! We don't know if it's really Harry! Ask him the question!"

" Oh Arthur.."

" Please! It's an emergency!" Harry bellowed.

The door flung open to reveal The Weasleys in their bed outfits, with there wands up.

" Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley ran toward Harry and Jess, who was still on the ground.

" What happened?" Mr. Weasley rushed right behind his wife.

" Deatheaters..."

" Dear God!" Mrs. Weasley bent down to the girls' side. " She's unconscious! Arthur, help me bring her in-"

Mr. Weasley slipped one of her arms across his shoulders, Mrs. Weasley the other.

The four raced inside, they laid Jess on a short couch.

" Don't crowd her! Go in the kitchen or something! I'll see what I can do!"

Arthur and Harry hesitantly stumbled to the kitchen table.

" Now Harry,"

Harry looked Mr. Weasley in the face.

" Tell me what happened, everything that happened."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Oh, can someone tell me what Mrs. Weasley's first name is? I forgot! Grrr...

Ok, this chapter is short, but they will be longer in the future. :


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You starlover88 and 123315 For the reviews!

Chapter Five

" Deatheaters? Muggle? Horcrux? Oh my." Mr. Weasley frowned.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen. Everybody's face turned toward her attentively.

" She will be fine."

There was a sigh of relief.

" She's went into shock, and is unconscious at the moment."

Arthur stood.

" I guess now would be best to get it over with."

" What do you mean?" Harry stood too.

" No muggle is to know about the wizarding world. We have to modify her memory."

" But-"

" Harry, you know perfectly well that I have to carry the task through."

Harry could not deny this truth.

Arthur strode into the living room.

" MOLLY!"

Molly and Harry ran to Mr. Weasley.

They looked to see what all the panic was about.

" She's...She's..." Arthur began.

" Gone." Harry and Molly finished.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mrs. Weasley looked toward the ceiling.

" GINNY!"

A/N: Yet another short, ok VERY short, chapter. It may not be as good as the others, but it will get better.

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you starlover88, 123315, and iluvsmallville1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

Harry was the first one to run up the winding staircase and the first to plow into Ginny's room.

Ginny was sitting on her bed looking panicked.

" She went through the window..." She pointed toward a open window.

" Ginny, are you ok?" Harry asked with concern concurring his voice.

" Fine, startled, but fine otherwise."

Harry took his wand out and headed toward the window.

" Harry! Get away! She's dangerous!" Molly grabbed Harry's arm.

" Jess couldn't harm a fly." Harry then thought back to the whole knife throwing thing.

" Ok, maybe she can. But she knows me, I can...erm...calm her down." Harry slipped out of

Mrs. Weasley's tight grip.

" He's got a point." Ginny agreed.

" Keep your wand at the ready Harry!" Arthur instructed tensely.

Harry scattered to the window and looked down.

Ginny's window looked over the small garden at the back of the Burrow.

Harry saw a figure sitting on a stone bench.

He ran back down the stairs and into the garden.

Jess' auburn colored hair reflected the light of the raising sun.

She did not move at his presence, she just had her arms around her knees with her eyes straight in front of her.

" Harry, what's happening?" Her voice was wobbly. As if she was crying.

Harry sat down with her.

" It complicated."

" I just don't know any more." A tear streaked down her cheek.

" Everything will be ok." Harry hesitantly patted her on the shoulder, he wasn't practiced at the comforting stuff. He realized that it was always other people comforting him.

He looked back to the house.

He could see dozen of faces through a small kitchen window.

The scream had apparently woken Ron and the other household members.

Their eyes were fixed at the scene.

" Come back inside. And I'll explain everything."

Jess turned her head toward him.

Then something very unexpected happened.

He felt something going on inside his head.

Not a feeling of emotion, but a feeling of trespassing.

Someone was trying to read his mind.

Someone was trying to get inside his head.


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

Chapter Seven

Harry jumped up and spun around glaring through bushes, trying to see the intruder.

" Harry, what's wrong?" Jess slowly rose off the bench.

He gazed at her.

Her face was screaming emotions left and right.

The first he could depict was fear.

He himself was a little fearful at the moment.

" Nothing, it's nothing..."

" Harry, I would hardly say that's nothing."

She was right, it was a lot more than nothing.

" Maybe we should go inside now." He started to walk and Jess followed quietly.

The feeling inside his head started to disappear.

" Harry."

Jess stopped.

" Yes?"

Harry stopped too.

" You know how you said you would explain every everything?"

" Yes."

" Well, I need to ask you something before we go into the company of all those people."

" Ok...erm...what is it?"

" What were those things that attacked us?"

He sighed.

" They are called Deatheaters. They...well...you will know the whole story with time. Why did you ask me out here, what's wrong with asking in front of them?"

Jess' expression fell.

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

She did this routine several times until she found what to say.

" Because that wasn't the first time I've seenthem."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you! Everyone! Thank you! Oh, I will try to make this chapter longer.

Chapter Eight

Harry Now could trace sadness in her face.

" What-"

" Harry!"

Harry and Jess turned around to see Ron running out of the house.

" It's good to see you again! Why are you standing out here? Who is she?"

Ron eyed the stranger.

Jess returned the action.

" Ummmm...this is Jess-"

" Oh so you broke up with Ginny and found another girl did you?"

" No, Ron, that's not it."

" I thought you cared about Ginny!"

" I did! I do!"

" So what do you call this!" He pointed to Jess.

" A misunderstanding." Jess said. " We're not dating."

Ron's cheeks started to turn red.

" Temper this one has." Jess' sadness was now replaced with a smirk.

Harry could tell she did not like showing her weak side a lot.

But yet, she had around him.

" Uhhhh...why don't we go inside?" Harry directed.

Ron nodded frantically.

As they stepped through the door the household acted like nothing happened.

Molly was clumsily doing something in the small kitchen.

Arthur was reading _The Daily Profit._

Ginny fiddled with a piece of her hair.

Fred and George were actually the only ones facing reality.

" Welcome back Harry." One of the twins chimed.

" So you brought a friend with you this time around." The other announced.

Fred and George evilly grinned at each other.

Harry caught this act and nodded with a scowl.

" Well, I'm Fred." George said.

" And I'm George." Fred replied.

" Oh stop teasing with her. That's Fred," Molly pointed to the real Fred, " and that's George," She pointed to the true George, " and I'm Molly, that's my husband Arthur, that's Ginny and you've already met Ron."

" I'm Jess." Jess murmured.

" Well it's nice to meet you." Arthur said as uncomfortably as possible.

Jess nodded in response.

Mr. Weasley took out his wand.

" Now Jess, just stand still. This won't hurt."

Jess' eyes grew big and she stepped behind Ron.

" Now's not the time Arthur!" Molly scolded.

" Molly-"

" Put it AWAY!"

The husband unwillingly did as he was told.

" It's nice to know you would save yourself." Ron side stepped from in front of Jess.

" Don't take it personally, I'd do the same to anyone."

" Thanks..." Ron remarked sarcastically.

"Ron why don't you take Harry to your room. Jess, dear, you can bunk with Ginny."

" All right then. Come on." Ginny signaled to follow her.

Ron did the same with Harry.

Harry knew the Burrow by heart, so when he trotted up the stairs to Ron's room his feet did the thinking and his mind thought about something else.

_How has Jess seen Deatheaters before?_

_Is she a sqib?_

_Or is she lying to me?_

" Ron, I'll be right back." Harry retracted his steps and redirected to Ginny's room.

Jess was planted by the window, fixated on the scattering Garden Gnomes.

Ginny, Harry guessed, had went back downstairs. Away from the stranger that had intruded in her room in the early hours of the night.

" Jess?"

Jess jumped at the sudden presence of Harry.

" Oh, it's you."

" Where have you seen Deatheaters before?"

She frowned.

" My mother," She began, " had died in a plane accident four years earlier when I had my first encounter with them. My father quit his job after she died, and we upped and moved to Canada.

There he started a pub.

He started, slowly but surly, to become happy again.

He laughed often with some regulars that came around a lot, and, after three years there, he met someone.

She was a police officer. I remember when we first met her. She had chased a robber into the pub.

Her name was Kaylie.

I was thirteen at the time.

They looked radiant together.

Then my fourteenth birthday rolled around.

Everybody we knew was at the pub, including Kaylie." Jess sighed and slid down against the wall into a sitting position on the floor, then continued.

" We were chatting, when all of the sudden five people walked in.

We had never seen them before, and you believe me we would have recognized them. They were dressed in dark robes with hoods covering half of their faces.

One of them walked up to my father.

'Can I help you?' was what he said.

' Where is it?' the thing hissed.

' I'm sorry?'

' You know what we're talk about!'

My father slowly reached under the counter to retrieve a pistol he kept for safety.

Then all the dark people pulled out a stick looking thing.

My father raised the gun, but he was too late.

The hooded person muttered something and there was a blast of light.

My dad was thrown against the wall, dead.

Kailey pulled out her gun and badge, and they killed her too.

But her death was not quick.

" Run-" Were her last words to me.

I ran out the backdoor.

I ran away from the nightmare.

I ran away from the vicious killing of my friends.

I ran to the local police, they didn't believe me.

I mean who would? I stick that could kill people?

But they went down there anyway.

Everyone was on the floor, lifeless. So my aunt took me in.

Then we moved to this country, and now all this is happening."

A tear streaked down her cheek.

" I even have the gift my father gave to me on that day. 'It was my mothers' he told me. 'Take good care of it, keep it safe' he said. It was a necklace, I took it with me everywhere. I still do."

She pulled a necklace half-way out from the neck of her shirt.

" I'm sorry about your parents. My are dead too."


End file.
